


Every Little Bottle Helps

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Cuccioli | Pet Pals (Cartoon), Happy Tree Friends, Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Help, Humor, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Every Little Bottle Helps

It was a lovely Saturday morning in Multimedia. Not long after he'd woken up and washed up, Lumpy went over to the refrigerator and pulled the door open. The first thing he saw were lines upon lines of cold water bottles, all of which he'd recently bought from the Penny Waters Vending Machines at the mall. They were sitting on every shelf, waiting to be drunk; there must have been more than twenty-five waters.

"Hmm, I don't think I can drink all of these myself," Lumpy acknowledged. "Maybe someone can help me drink these so I can recycle them and earn more nickels."

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. Lumpy closed the door to the fridge and went to answer the door. When he pulled it open, he couldn't help but smile. It was the Pet Pals: Holly the cat, Moby the dog, Diva the duck, Nameless the chick, Top Hat the rabbit and Pio the frog.

"Hi, Lumpy!" they all greeted him in unison, except for Nameless, who simply waved.

"Hi, Pet Pals!" Lumpy replied. "It's so good to see you. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Indeed, it has been," Moby replied. "We've been busy since the last time we talked to you; I'd say about a year and a few months."

"But you'll be happy to know we haven't forgotten about you," Holly added. She reached onto her hind legs and gave Lumpy a hug, which he returned.

"Why don't you six come inside?" Lumpy offered after they'd let go.

The Pet Pals agreed and came into the house, with Top Hat closing the door.

"How have you been doing, Lumpy?" Diva wanted to know.

"Well, I wouldn't say much has been happening," Lumpy said. He also added, jokingly, "aside from me hanging out with all my friends while you were gone."

He laughed, and all of the Pet Pals joined in.

"Wanna know how we've been doing?" Pio asked, and Lumpy nodded. "We've been pretty much all over the world. We helped so many animals and people, and went on so many cool adventures!"

"That's what I thought you did," Lumpy said, sounding a bit playful.

Then, just for the heck of it, he poked the end of Pio's nose with his forefinger. Pio couldn't help but giggle, but then his nose began to twitch.

"Aaah, aaah..." Pio inhaled, tilting his upper body back. Then, with a final inhale, he exploded with a sneeze that sent his feet off the floor. "AHHH-CHOO!!!"

Everyone laughed as Pio landed safely and rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

"Bless you, Pio," Lumpy said with a chuckle.

"Thanks!" Pio continued to rub his nose. "But really, thanks for getting that out for me."

"Oh, you're welcome." Lumpy then asked the Pet Pals, "I was wondering if you could all do me a favor."

"Sure, Lumpy, why not?" Top Hat replied.

"Helping others is one of many things we do best," Holly agreed. "What would you like?"

"I bought a bunch of waters for the lowest price imaginable," said Lumpy, "and brought them home so I could have bottles to recycle later. The only problem, though, is that I can't possibly drink all those waters."

"Well, you could try, but then you'd get sick," Diva pointed out.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want to," Lumpy went on. "Do you suppose you could help me drink some of the waters?"

"Sure, Lumpy," said Holly.

"I just hope you're not expecting us to drink it all for you," Top Hat mentioned.

"Of course not," Lumpy replied. "But I'll drink some with you. I'm the one who bought them, after all."

"That's a good point," Moby stated.

Lumpy opened the door to the refrigerator and pulled out some waters. He gave one to each of the Pet Pals and kept one for himself. Then they removed the lids from their bottles and began to drink.

"How much water can you guys drink a day?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"I'd say about two bottles a day," Moby estimated.

"But I think Nameless can only handle one a day," said Diva, and Nameless nodded in agreement.

"Well, he is smaller than all of us," Pio replied.

"At least it makes sense," Lumpy replied.

After some time, everyone was done with their waters. Lumpy took every one of the empty bottles and slid them into a large plastic bag.

"Thanks, guys," Lumpy thanked them. "Thirty-five cents worth of bottles. It's not much, but at least we're off to a good start."

"We certainly are," said Holly.

"How'd you like me to split the money with you when I recycle these?" Lumpy suggested.

"Oh, that's alright. We've got enough money as we do," Top Hat said.

"Yeah!" Pio agreed. "We're entertainers and adventurers, so we make all the money we'll ever need!"

Lumpy smiled. "In that case, how would you like to stay and have another water later?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Moby replied.

"Me too!" replied Holly, Diva, Top Hat and Pio.

"Then it's settled," Lumpy said with a smile.

So Lumpy spent the rest of the day with the Pet Pals, and they did a variety of different activities. They watched the Over the Hedge movie, which his guests found hilarious; they played a few games of Sequence, and each of the Pet Pals won at least once; and they went out for a little walk to the park before returning home.

After the walk, Lumpy gave Holly, Moby, Diva, Top Hat and Pio another water each, and had another one himself. Nameless, on the other hand, wasn't thirsty. After a few minutes, they finished, and their empty bottles went into the plastic bag as well. Now Lumpy had sixty-five cents worth of bottles.

"Thanks for the waters, Lumpy," said Holly.

"I don't know about you guys," said Top Hat, "but I think we should come back tomorrow."

"That is a great idea!" said Lumpy.

Just then, Lumpy heard the doorbell ring. He went over to the front door and opened it up. Audrey, Dot and Lotta were all waiting for him.

"Hi, Lumpy!" they greeted him.

"Hey, girls!" Lumpy replied. "It's so good to see you. Why don't you come on in?"

He moved out of the way so that the Harvey Girls could come inside, and they did so. As they did, however, they saw that the Pet Pals were here as well.

"Hey, Lumpy?" Audrey asked. "Who are these animals?"

"They're the Pet Pals," Lumpy replied. "They came over a couple of hours ago. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"That's a marvelous idea," Dot replied.

"Yeah! And besides, you know how much I love animals," Lotta agreed.

So the Harvey Girls turned back to the Pet Pals and introduced themselves. They told them their names and that they were together called the Harvey Girls, and the Pet Pals replied by telling them their names as well; although Nameless did so with a sign, and Diva had to clarify that he chose not to speak.

"It's so nice to meet you all," Lotta mentioned.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Harvey Girls," replied Holly.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along great," Diva agreed.

Lumpy opened up the refrigerator and pulled out three bottles of water. He offered them to Audrey, Dot and Lotta.

"Would you girls like a water?" asked Lumpy.

"Sure!" the Harvey Girls replied in unison. As much as they liked recycling for money, too, they knew that Lumpy could use some extra funds, too.

Lumpy handed them their waters and they began to drink. The ten of them chatted a bit, with the Pet Pals telling the Harvey Girls a bit more about themselves and vice versa. A few minutes passed, and the Girls' water bottles had been emptied. They handed them to Lumpy, who placed them in his plastic bag.

"Thanks for helping me, guys," said Lumpy. "I've still got lots of waters left, so if you want to come over tomorrow, that'd be great."

"Thank you, too!" the Pet Pals and Harvey Girls said in unison.

Lumpy chuckled a bit, knowing they were thanking him for bringing them together. "You're welcome, guys."

After a couple more hours, the Pet Pals left, although the Harvey Girls stayed and each had another one of Lumpy's waters. Once they were finished with them, they let Lumpy keep the bottles and left as well. Now that they were out of sight, Lumpy counted the bottles he now had in his plastic bag.

He had nineteen bottles, ninety-five cents worth. Lumpy smiled.

"If this is how much I made today," Lumpy said to himself, "imagine how much money I'll have by next weekend..."

"Maybe I'm gonna have to split my money with some of my friends after all."

Lumpy went back to the fridge and opened it again, just to check how many waters were left. There were far fewer; there seemed to be five or less on each shelf.

"Even if I have to go back to the Penny Waters machines in a few minutes." Lumpy chuckled sheepishly to himself, but it was clear that he didn't mind a bit.


End file.
